


Season Zine

by oneoneandone



Series: Subscription [7]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoneandone/pseuds/oneoneandone
Summary: Interview with Season Zine
Series: Subscription [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979056
Kudos: 4





	Season Zine

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
>  _Kelley meeting Charlie_

**Season Zine:** _One of our editors recently had a chance to catch up with US footy stars Alex Morgan and Kelley O’Hara in between training with the Lilywhites in Tottenham and exploring their new home. Take a peak at what they had to say about getting back to match fitness, living with an infant, their Beat Everyone brand, and English tea (it’s hot!). Catch our October issue for the full interview!_

**SZ** : _So you made the decision to travel overseas to get some consistent playing time in before the delayed Olympics in Tokyo next summer. What was that decision like for you? Was it hard?_

 **AM** : You know, I really had to think hard about it, about what it would mean. My husband and I talked pretty deeply about it, and I talked with my parents too before making the decision. The idea of traveling overseas with an infant but not my partner, it wasn’t easy. But if I want to be ready to play for the Gold again I had to get back on the pitch. 

**KO** : I mean, I just threw some extra socks in a bag and met Alex at the airport about five minutes before we boarded so …

 **SZ** : _Okay, sure. So, I know that you two are close friends, but haven’t been able to see each other because of the COVID epidemic. What was it like seeing one of your best friends for the first time as a mother?_

 **KO** : I got this one, Alex. So, like when I got to the airport I asked to hold the baby but Janice said I’d have to wash my hands first and then I asked why the baby didn’t have to wash hers too–

 **AM** : That’s not–

 **KO** : –’cause, like, babies have germs too, you know? But apparently that wasn’t the issue. It was because I stopped for a burrito after I finally got through security and someone didn’t want me to get hot sauce on the baby. 

**SZ** : _Yeah, I don’t think I’d let you hold my baby either. Okay, last question. How have you found Tottenham so far? Have you gotten settled into the locker room and the team already? What do you think of the club?_

 **AM** : I’ve always been a fan of the Spurs. They’ve got a great history as a club–on both sides, men and women. They’re one of the older women’s clubs in England, actually, and it’s been great to familiarise ourselves with the team culture there and the history and tradition of it. I think we really have a chance to play some excellent soccer and I’m really excited to be here and a part of it.

 **KO** : Their jerseys have a cock on them!

 **SZ** : _Right … so, you can catch Morgan and O’Hara make their debut for the Spurs next month, 4 October, 8:00 am, when they take on Manchester City W.F.C. at Academy Stadium._


End file.
